


Camhanaich (or: a quiet morning with the Trinity)

by That_aussie_otaku_hermit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Trinity (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Superwonderbat, Tenderness, an established relationship?? On MY account? More likely than you’d think, bruce is very affectionate here, it's almost ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_aussie_otaku_hermit/pseuds/That_aussie_otaku_hermit
Summary: “Camhanaich (n) [pronounced kav'-an-ach.] A Scots-Gaelic word meaning the half-light of dawn or dusk.”A snippet of the Trinity in bed before the day begins.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Camhanaich (or: a quiet morning with the Trinity)

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a writing exercise to get me used to writing again – most of what I’ve been doing is uni-related non-fiction. Also, my first official delve into the superwonderbat/trinity fandom, so yay. Expect more at some stage.

Bruce wakes with a jolt, inhaling sharply and jerking upwards.

He rises to a semi-upright position, the duvet pooling at his waist, and twists his body to face the sliding doors to his balcony. The curtains are drawn, but even still the room is dim; the sky is a cool blue in that half-light of pre-dawn.

Dammit, the sun is barely even up, so why the hell is he?

A sound that sounds vaguely like a faraway lawnmower erupts from below him, and he turns and sees Clark flat on his back, mouth wide open, snoring loudly.

Diana’s awake too; lips pulled thin in an attempt to stop herself from laughing. She’s got an arm slung across Clark’s stomach, head resting on his bare left shoulder, hair tied back loosely with an elastic band.

Even half-asleep she’s beautiful.

“Good morning,” she murmurs, lips turning upwards into a smile, hand reaching out across Clark’s body.

Bruce reaches for her hand, leaning down to kiss her palm.

“Morning.”

She rises to a semi-upright position, weight balanced on her right arm.

“Clark woke you up?”

“Mhm.”

Clark shifts in his sleep, head lolling to his right – just above where Bruce’s head was earlier – and a minuscule furrow forms in his brow.

Bruce isn’t sure if it’s a Kryptonian thing or a _Clark_ thing, but he never fails to look stunning in the midst of slumber.

Diana chuckles almost silently. “Even in his sleep, he misses you.”

“I would be much more open to sharing a bed with him if he didn’t snore like an old lawnmower.”

Diana chuckles again, sweet and warm like honey and whiskey. Bruce never realised he could fall in love with a sound.

“‘Baby Chainsaw’, Lois calls him.”

“How apt.”

Diana rolls her shoulders and her neck, flexes her arms, and then twists her body to look at the clock on the nightstand.

“It’s not even six o’clock,” she says, turning back to him. “You should try and get some more sleep; don’t you have that meeting later this morning?”

He does – and it’s a meeting he actually wants to go well. Something even his ditzy civilian persona would back wholeheartedly and make noticeable efforts to make happen. W.E. had proposed a sizeable cheque to be delivered to Gotham High School for the updating of its IT systems – modern computer labs, stable and secure Wi-Fi, tech-support availability, as well as adding several devices to the library for students to use on loan if they need to. That particular element of the deal had been something Bruce had proposed; something to help the lower-income kids get through their schooling if they didn’t have a device of their own of if something happened to theirs.

The meeting is at 11:00 AM. He could probably squeeze in another three or four hours of sleep before then.

Clark’s chest does seem very inviting.

Diana smiles again, reading his thoughts.

“Come on, then, back to sleep.”

She leans over Clark’s chest to press a kiss to Bruce’s lips. He cradles her jaw with a hand and strokes her cheekbone with his thumb.

When they part, and he sees the warmth in Diana’s deep brown eyes, he almost considers forgoing sleep altogether.

And then Clark shifts again below them, this time turning onto his side to face Diana, throwing an arm over her hips, breathing deeply into the empty pillow her head had rested on earlier.

“See you in a few hours, then,” he murmurs, pressing another quick kiss to her lips before laying back down.

He folds an arm beneath his pillow and slings the other over Clark’s waist, pulling him flush with Bruce’s chest. He finds a comfortable place for his head to rest, slots a leg between Clark’s, kisses the back of Clark’s neck, and closes his eyes, letting restfulness wash over him like a gentle wave. 


End file.
